In materials handling and earth moving machinery it is highly desirable to provide means for quickly interchanging different tools, such as buckets, blades, hammers, forks, jib booms, grapples, brooms, etc., (collectively hereinafter referred to as "tool(s)". If such tools can be remotely latched and unlatched from the tractor cab without need for additional manpower so much the better.
There are various arrangements in the art for accomplishing this purpose but often they involve complex or unreliable mechanisms. None so far as I am aware provides for both locking the tool in place and thereafter tilting it sideways by the same hydraulic mechanism. In fact, all seem to require separate sets of cylinders to accompish these two results.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified quick change loader coupler with optional means for both locking the tool to the tractor and tilting the same by means of the same hydraulic mechanism.